Smash wars
by Patolocomcoy
Summary: I don't own any of the characters all are property of nintendo, sega, konamy, etc. please comment if you like and if you don't, this is my first time here, and sorry if my english sucks I'm mexican. Ever wondered what if the characters fought off hte ring and took actual damage?...this is the main idea of my story and also there will be appeareances of non-smash characters.
1. Chapter 1

The smash wars

Chapter 1-The fall

-Ashes...that's the last thing everyone saw before fleeing, their champions were defeated, one of them kept prisoner, his brother unconscious, and me...well I lost a hand saving Luigi and an eye fighting Ganondorf, but everyone forgot that Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule Kingdom used to live in peace, but all of this began a month ago when the stars of Mushroom Kingdom were stolen, and the mushroom kingdom guard found evidence that incriminated Link, Hyrule's champion, Hero and the one that cut my hand off. Link was accused of stealing the Stars, but at the same time the triforce was stolen, and Mario that is now prisoner was accused of stealing the triforce, but I know the true, none of them stole anything, the one who did is is something that has no power comparisson but I must keep searching...-

-Lord Bowser- said one of Bowser's minions -Can't you see I'm writing?-Bowser replied as he growled -I'm sorry to interrupt you, but...-BUT WHAT?!-Luigi has woke up-Bowser startled and his one only good eye remaining opened large and wide as he said-Well then let's go see him-Bowser then walked towards the nursery where Luigi was resting, Bowser approached the door with the hook he had for hand, he then pushed the door and saw Luigi and said-I'm glad you are finally up- As Luigi saw him he gasped and mumbled-Bo bo bo bo Bowser what happened to you?- Bowser took a deep breath-Nothing…Luigi I'm just glad you're okay...-Sorry for interrupting bowser, but what happened?- -Well...look out by the window- As Luigi approached the window he couldn't imagine what he saw, the castle burned down o ashes, the beautiful fields of the once mushroom kingdom filled up with the corpses of both armies, the houses of the villagers destroyed, his homeland...gone.

Luigi said as he startled -What happened to my brother?- As Luigi was holding himself to cry, Bowser showed him his red cap as he replied -Prisoner of Hyrule- Luigi broke in tears as he saw his brother cap-What do we do now Bowser- -Well…we make a plan and retake what's ours, but first we'll need time and allies and a strategy, but more than anything…hope and energy-Bowser hugged Luigi as Luigi couldn't stop crying. Luigi looked at bowser and said –Bowser…- -What?- -Can I ask you something?- -Sure- Bowser replied -What is the triforce?- Bowser took a long Deep breath –The triforce is the power that was left behind by the godesses Farore, Din and Nayru, that created the land of hyrule, it's power is as infinite as thoughts in our heads- Luigi said as he sobbed -Since when did you became so Smart Bowser- Bowser looked at Luigi and said –Follow me Luigi- As Luigi followed Bowser he saw lots of Bowser's minions and Mushroom Kingdom soldiers injured but there was hope in their eyes. As both kept walking they both faced a huge, well detailed, vintage and gold colored door, once in front of the door Bowser places his only hand that was left in the door knob and follows to open the door and claim –Take a look at my library Luigi- Luigi gasped as he saw dozens and dozens of books and he didn't need to guess that the library was the biggest room in all the ship…but Luigi kept thinking where was his brother and how was he when suddenly he remembered the ONE his brother has always protected -WHERE IS THE PRINCEEEESS- Luigi screamed in shock and in a little bit of anger, as Bowser saw him he started to scratch the back of his head as he said -She went in the look for an old alliance with the kingdom that is under one emblem known by its swordsmen's it is said they fight and serve for fire the fire emblem is the kingdom they serve- Luigi looked confused as he said- I don't think it's fair we fight while she is gone and look at what it causes...my brother was captured you lost an eye and a hand and...- -Luigi the Princess needs to be safe not because she is the princess, she is a symbol of faith and hope and besides she is the voice of Mushroom kingdom...or at least what's left of it- they both sat down as they yawned and took a long deep breath, Luigi grabbed a book from Bowser's library and said -Do you mind if I stay here for a while?- Bowser stood up and said -yes it's fine after all you'll talk to the princess soon as we're going to the fire emblem kingdom...and Luigi look..amm..if you wanna talk you can always come to me and we can...- Luigi hugged Bowser as no one could have ever expected -Thank you- he said with courage in his voice as he was seeing the book he grabbed. -Freedom shall rise from the ashes of the kingdom that once fell-.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Regrets

-Damn it- said the hero as he was riding his horse with his enemy that now is his ally, both of them were gravely wounded by other two riders that none of them had seen before –All of you will kneel before him- said one of the riders with a wicked and high pitched voice –Link I've got an idea, but I need you to trust me in this one- -Okay Ganondorf I'll trust you, I'll help you with my light arrows- as both of them saw each other they proceeded to work together, Ganondorf got behind one of the riders as Link shot the arrow to the same rider right through it's heart, Ganondorf attacked him from behind with an energy ball, after this the rider turned in shadows and vanished -There's only one more left let's try the…agh- Ganondorf fell off his horse as he received an arrow from the last rider, Link as he watched this, stopped and got off his horse, he ran towards Ganondorf but the rider jumped off his horse as well and got out a sword, as Link saw this he grabbed his sword and shield as he said –Bring it on, I challenge you, the one that comes from the shadows and the unknown- both made a bow as is the custom in the sword fights, and both of their swords crashed, but something caught Link's attention, as both swords collided Link noticed that his sword shined more than usual, both swords seemed pretty strong, so Link had to use his whole life knowledge in sword technique, so he proceeded to block his foe's attack, next he used his shield to hit his foe in the face as his foe startled he blocked his front side but Link was nowhere to be seen, as his foe was searching for him Link, stabbed his back as he pierced his foe's body –You are a strong one that's for sure Hero, but your will shall be corrupted- those were the last words of his foe as it vanished, Link ran towards Ganondorf, but Ganondorf barely breath or speak, he started to cough, and blood came with his coughing, Link leaned towards him and said –No don't you even dare you son of a…- Ganondorf interrupted Link as he said –Don't even dare to call me that- -Shut up and drink this- Link forced Ganondorf to drink a red potion he was carrying but as Ganondorf drank the potion he fainted leaving Link a little bit worried but he thought to himself "_If he was so easy to kill we wouldn't be here at the first place_" so he lifted him using his arms and then carrying him as a sack and went to a near cave along with their respective horses.

Link started a fire when placing down Ganondorf and started remembering the fateful day when he did not trust one of his friends and made him prisoner…"_it all started so quick, Mario, Luigi and Bowser were the champions of the mushroom kingdom and Ganondorf and I were the Champions selected by Princess Zelda. The fight took place in the neutral lands a place that I had found in one of my multiple journeys the place was so peaceful until that day when the war exploded, it seemed simple at the beginning just like a smash fight the only difference was this time the damage we took was actual real and permanent damage so if you died….you truly were dead, the fight was originally meant to be just between the 5 of us and killing was not an option just harming the opponent until he lost conscious or surrendered, there we were and as a matter of fact I could not believe that Ganondorf was freed from the sacred realm to fight side by side with me I mean seriously we have been enemies since I've had memory and now watch me saving his life and he being my only ally for now, and also how could Bowser agree to join in that fight I always thought he had his own kingdom…must have been some sort of negotiation, I kind of feel bad for cutting his hand off and not to mention that Ganondorf destroyed one of his eyes I mean he was just trying to save the Bros. and could only save one…and all because I was to blind back then when we took Mario as a prisoner and the Mushroom kingdom army started attacking…at first I joined the fight with ferocity I've never felt in my life not even when battling Ganondorf, Ganondorf had to escort the princess out while I was destroying the Mushroom Kingdom army…people called that night the night of the hero, and now I am ashamed of myself how could I have been so blind…The mushroom kingdom had nothing to do with the triforce disappearing neither did I have something to do with the stars disappearing, but I didn't notice until Ganondorf mentioned it back in the castle, I still remember we were in the main hall waiting for princess Zelda to call us we were just there standing and he suddenly tells me –Congratulations Link that was an incredible battle you did back there- -Well thank you, you were quite impressive yourself- Ganondorf laughed evilly as he said –I know… but I did got hurt in battle and you I don't know you seemed different today more…ammm aggressive- -You think so?- -Yes…turns out you are not as pathetic as I thought- -In other time I'll make you eat those words, but for now we are in the same side- I said while giving him a nasty look and the he dropped the bomb –Link I have been wondering…what if Mario or the Mushroom kingdom has nothing to do with this?- -How could you say such a thing after what happened earlier and all the evidence and….- -Could you use the little brains you have as you have used them before and start thinking on your own not what you are told!- I almost punched his face but then it really hit me "Why would the Mushroom kingdom or Mario want the triforce anyway…and seriously I've known Mario for quite some time and he is clever but not that clever to find where we were keeping the triforce" after thinking this I said to Ganondorf –For more I hate to admit it I get your point…so you are going to try to talk me off to interrogate the prisoner- -You have read my thoughts- -I'll tell Zelda about it when we see her, but hey we will do it under my rules got it?- Ganondorf angrily told me –Fine but do not expect me to behave whahahaha- when Zelda came we had to kneel before the princess she then softly told us to come in. Once there I told the Princess about interrogating the prisoner then she replied –Well I see where you going, you interrogate him torture him a bit and then he reveals where he is hiding the Triforce- I did not mention to her the possibilities of he been innocent because I thought it was too soon but I told her that yeah that was my plan, once we've finished that conversation the Princess just congratulated me for leading our army to the victory and greeted Ganondorf for keeping her safe and after all of that was done she told the guards –Guards take Ganondorf and call the sages so that we can imprison him back to the place where he belongs- Ganondorf did not reply with anything he stood up and went with the guards, but for more than I hated him, I needed him, I needed someone to support my theory (that well actually was his) so I stood up and said –Guards wait…Princess I request for you to grant me the custody of Ganondorf, I'll keep him away from trouble and only release him in war/battle situations, it would be my honor to do this all in the name of your family and in the name of Hyrule- The princess thought of it for a while and then said –Your request is granted, Guards! Prepare the prisoner for the hero to take him and leave us! - The guards took off with Ganondorf and he gave me that awkward look. So there was I with Zelda when I was just about to ask what she needed me for she rushed and hugged me…I hugged back because back then we were madly in love but it was a secret, she then faced me and told me –My hero, my sweet brave hero…I feared for your life back in the battle although I knew you would be fine, I couldn't stand the sight of losing you, you my love my one and true love- We then kissed and god I do love her but she is now way to blind to see what is going on, after I kissed the princess I told her –You must not fear of losing me my beautiful Zelda, because I will always be by your side my love, for you are the only reason life is beautiful you are the only reason why this world is so majestic even in times like this…Zelda my love my one and true love…I fall in love with you every day since we met- -I love you too my beloved Link My hero, My one and true love- We talked for a while about going public about our relationship after the war was over and then I walked her to her room and stayed until she fell asleep for I could not stay this night with her and had to leave to my house with Ganondorf. Once in my house I showed Ganondorf where he was going to be sleeping and he suddenly said –Don't you want to discuss about my theory?- -Well yeah but I think tomorrow would be fine- -Ok see you then…- -Yeah see ya- at the next day I was ready to go interrogate Mario when suddenly Ganondorf told me –Will you unchain me at the interrogation?- I thought of it and told him –Probably- once we were there we entered the cell and there he was chained up beaten and his hat was missing, I asked him if he knew where the triforce was when he replied no I couldn't do but to make sure he was telling me the truth but I couldn't torture him he was Mario my friend my ally…so I did the worst thing possible, I let Ganondorf torture him for a couple minutes…when Ganondorf returned he told me that Mario was telling the truth that Mario did not steal the Triforce, after hearing this I entered and told Mario –Don't worry Pal I know you didn't do it, and I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am for the pain I've caused you and your people…I'll get you out of here I swear, even if it costs my own life I'll free you from here- Mario just stood there then looked at me and with his eyes full of tears he said –Thank you, Thank you I know you didn't do it either but The princess and the evidence and…pff just get me out of here please and I am sure the kingdoms can solve their differences- -I will my old friend I just have to convince the princess- As I left I placed the handcuffs back in Ganondorf hands told the guards to guard him while I talked to the princess. And there was were the troubles began…I told the princess my love that the evidence was probably implanted and that Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom were innocent but she refused the idea she then told me –How could you support the enemy after they've challenged you my love in a battle after they think that you stole the stars, after they tried to take you from my side- -I know my love I know but it does not make any sense, why would Mario or the Mushroom kingdom want the Triforce we are friends of Peach, Mario and Luigi we've known them, we've fought beside them, god we even went to Mario and Peach wedding, I'm just telling you to trust me my love for one more time please I beg you release Mario and return him to the arms of her wife…- then she did something I've never expected, she attacked me, I had to take my distance and pushed her then when she almost fell I got her and held her hands to avoid receiving an attack and said to her –Zelda my love is this really worth, losing each other because of this? That is obvious that we are fighting the wrong enemy? - She then yelled –Guards!- When the guards came she broke my heart…she told them to arrest me because I was a traitor…how could she do this to me, how could she just forget about our love and do that, I had to scream to Ganondorf to flee and to meet in the specified point (Which was were Mario was imprisoned) and then I jumped of the window with just telling Zelda –I love you…- _

_When I found Ganondorf in the entrance of the cell we entered but didn't expect what was there…there was a four headed dragon that was the size of the whole building and it came charging towards us we had to think quick and put aside our differences, and first I had to unchain Ganondorf, I ran towards him evading and drawing his attention, when I got to Ganondorf I broke the chains with my sword and then he punched with his magic fist the dragon in the stomach and made him fall knocked destroying the prison building, and when we got to Mario's Cell we noticed we were too late, Zelda had already taken him, but form the far I heard Mario shout –Let my brother and my wife know I am okay please I'll be fine I know this isn't your fau…- I couldn't hear Mario after that but Ganondorf and I had to run…We went to the stable I picked up Epona and Ganondorf just took a Random Horse, we rode for 2 days to the Mushroom kingdom and when we got there it was terrible the kingdom and its habitants had been destroyed by our kingdom…I couldn't believe it how could Zelda had done this, but there was something that caught my attention our soldiers were not normal they had the resemblance of the warriors we faced early today…could it be that something or SOMEONE has possessed my beautiful Zelda and used its powers to create an all mighty army…_


End file.
